


Negai

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, birth day fic for Ki-chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748





	1. Meet

Kise Ryouta was a man, twenty years old, normal

Yes, he was normal.

He should not be attracted when a red-haired-man with japan-oriental face entered the restaurant where he stayed after his modeling-season off.

No. He _isn’t_ attracted to that man _._

He is not… attracted. He ought. But in reality, he is attracted. At least, his eyes can move to other objet except that man.

“He’s name Akashi Seijuuro.” A voice chides him. He nearly choked on his whisky on his mouth.

Before him, a man, white skin, and front hair cover one of his eyes. His name was Himuro Tatsuya. One of his close friend in modeling.

“Wh- what do you meant?” Kise force a smile. His eyes and Himuro’s meet. That man smirk than laugh.

“It’s not usual for you to look ‘someone’ like that, Ryouta.”

“Li –like that…. I –I don’t know what you meant!”

“You are enchanted, aren’t you?”

Oh –no. For all god and goddess’s sake everywhere they belong and if they even happened to exist. Kise was sure he wasn’t attracted. Well, maybe a little…. Maybe. Just little, very small.

So, Kise shake his head. He swallows his whiskey in one big gulp. “I am normal, Himurocchi,” he answer, uncertain. Himuro just look him for second and eat his asparagus soup nonchalantly.

Kise did same. He hopes so. He tries to enjoy his food but how many time he do to focus. His corner eyes always be disloyal and steal a look at Akashi Seijuuro there.


	2. I am gay?

Without his realization, Kise regularly searched that figure everyplace he would go. Akashi Seijuuro had changed from ‘just’ a presence to ‘main attention’ in everywhere and time he had. Modeling-place, yard, mall, amusement park, restaurant, and everywhere. His eyes would circulate for found Akashi-red-hair in the crowd of people.

Kise missed that man.

After three weeks of waiting with no sign of found this Akashi Seijuuro. Kise Ryouta started questioning his own sexual orientation.

He is gay?

“I can’t say you are gay, Ryouta. You still fond Shintaro sister’s are you?” One night in the middle of though mind. Kise searched from a blessing shine and ended at Himuro’s apartment. That black haired man was the only one he known to be casual with sexual orientation detour case.

“Er –about that….” 

Kise was frozen. Oh, he event forget his _fetish_ for the young girl who was Midorima Shinataro lil’ sister. The seventeenth-years-old young girl which he worshiped all night for years back ago.

“Don’t tell me you forget about that one.”

That time. Kise know he’s sex orientation has changed.

He know he was not _normal_ anymore.


End file.
